Bandeiras Hattori
Brazil |Height =188 cm (6'2") |Weight =79 kg (174 lbs) |Blood Type = O |Family/Relatives = |Job/Occupation = Ninja; Dojo master |Likes =The amulet to "pray for the safety of the family" he received from a tourist when he was a kid |Dislikes =Frogs |Hobbies =Training |Favorite Food =Sushi |Forte in Sports =All types of athletics |Special Skill = |Favorite Music = |Measurements (Bust, Waist, Hip) = |Fighting Style = Brazilian ninjutsu |Weapon = }}Bandeiras Hattori (バンデラス・ハットリ) is a new character who appears in The King of Fighters XIV. He is voiced by Eiji Miyashita. Story Fascinated by ninjas since his childhood, his hard work and training have paid off, allowing him to acquire amazing ninjutsu skills. Founder of the “Brazilian Ninja Arts” Dojo, Bandeiras unfortunately has no students at the moment. He hopes his participation in the KOF tournament will remedy this situation and bring a lot of students to his dojo. In his team's ending, he travels to Japan to advertise his new ninja school, not realizing the country is more modern and civilized than he was led to believe. He fails to follow his fellow teammate's advice and ends up getting arrested for causing a scene. Personality Bandeiras is clearly proud of his skills and is eager to show them off to the world. He believes himself to be a true ninja and tries to act the part, and while he clearly has the skills, he ultimately comes off as being an obsessed fanboy who's not nearly as knowledgeable on ninjas and Japanese culture as much as he would like to believe. Due to his excitable nature, his outlandish appearance, and trying a bit too hard to act like a ninja, he comes off as as being far more silly and comical than he realizes and is not taken seriously by the others, including his own teammates. He doesn't hide his excitement when he meets Mai Shiranui in person, who berates him as a "fake ninja" when he offers to be her student, yet changes her mind to accept his offer in the end, whether Bandeiras won or lost against her. Said excitement leads him into trouble when he visits Japan in his team's ending. Powers *'Multiple Attacks': Bandeiras can perform multiple hand strikes at a fast rate. *'Ninjutsu': As a skilled ninjutsu fighter, Bandeiras can utilize some of the ninja techniques, such as teleporting/shadow cloning. Skills Due to his dream and wishing to be a ninja master, his hard work and training has paid off, allowing him to participate in numerous athletic activities. Fighting Style Bandeiras fights with ninjutsu with moves varying from strikes to throws. Some of his moves pay homage to Samurai Shodown's Hanzo Hattori. Music *'COCO' - The King of Fighters XIV Game Appearances *The King of Fighters XIV Cameo Appearances *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - his costume appears as a Zarina's alternate costume; also in Zarina's ending See also *Bandeiras Hattori/Quotes Trivia *During his original reveal trailer, his name was spelt "Banderas", which means "flags" in Spanish. His name was later changed to "Bandeiras" in subsequent trailers and the final game, which is Portuguese for the same word. Gallery Bandeiras-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render Bandeiras KOF XIV WQ.png|KOF XIV Win Screen Kof XIV-kyo and iori with newcomers.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Retailer exclusive art by Eisuke Ogura SouthAmericaTeam-PS4Theme.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Retailer exclusive art by Ogura Ninja team - XIV.jpg|KOF XIV Special Team Artwork, by Ogura EisukeOgura-KoFXIV.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Illustrations by Ogura SouthAmericanTeam-Ending-2.png|The King of Fighters XIV: South America Team Ending. SouthAmericanTeam-Ending-4.png|The King of Fighters XIV: South America Team Ending. SouthAmericanTeam-Ending-5.PNG|The King of Fighters XIV: South America Team Ending. SouthAmericanTeam-Ending-6.png|The King of Fighters XIV: South America Team Ending. SouthAmericanTeam-Ending-10.png|The King of Fighters XIV: South America Team Ending. SouthAmericanTeam-Ending-11.png|The King of Fighters XIV: South America Team Ending. Falcoon-Bandeiras Hattori.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon KOFANB SouthAmericaTeam.png|The King of Fighters: A New Beginning: South America Team by Azuma Kyoutarou. SNKH Zarina Ending6.jpg|SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy: Zarina's Ending. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Brazil Category:KOF XIV Characters Category:Ninja Skill Category:Born in October